darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Brotherly Concern
October 31, 2011, 2:26 PM Back To 2011 Logs First Aid Hot Spot Groove (Barracks, Iacon) --- First Aid is curled up on his berth with a datapad, reading, after another long shift of doing absolutely nothing. Hot Spot hasn't had such an easy time of it. He's currently on a break, relaxing on his own bunk and enjoying the calm, companionable silence. The door slides open quietly and Groove steps in, cycling his optics quickly before giving both his brothers a smile. "Oh- hey. I didn't realize you guys were off shift." He says, taking the few steps to the side needed to heave himself up onto his own berth. "On a break, in my case," Hot Spot says. "What's going on?" "I'm starting to think Ratchet is hiding from me so I can't ask him about getting put back on shifts," First Aid says lightly, sitting up to look at Groove as he comes in. "How was your /other/ training? I didn't want to ask earlier in front oF Shark." Groove rubs at the side of his helm, staring at the floor for a few moments before looking back up at his brothers. "Training went alright. I learned a bit more Crystalocution, and... I told them I'm not going back. To Crystal City, I mean. I wound up having to speak to Hierophant Solarix." "What did he say?" Hot Spot asks. "That must have been hard," First Aid subspaces the datapad and stands up, walking over to sit on the edge of Groove's berth next to him with a sympathetic pat on his brother's shoulder. Groove leans into the touch a little, optic ridges drawing down. "He said that he had an idea and if everything worked, I wouldn't have to go back. He asked me to keep up my training in the meantime, though... Which would be easier if Master Flare didn't seem to hate me now..." He shakes his head, putting on a bright smile. "Anyway. Sorry about that. How are you two?" "Don't be sorry," Hot Spot says. He goes over and sits on the other side of Groove. "That can't be easy for you. If there's anything we can do, just let us know." He doesn't respond to the question about how he's doing, as far as he's concerned that isn't relevant right now. "If Master Flare is being unfair, you should tell Solarix." First Aid says, bumping Groove's shoulder gently. "You shouldn't be doing so much, and it's not fair of them to ask it of you, if you're not going back." Groove looks between them as they talk, smile still in place. "I'm /fine./ Promise. Master Flare is just upset, and I'm getting real good at running around Iacon, that's all." He laughs quietly, rubbing at his helm again. "And that's probably going to be helpful eventually." "It'll help to get your alt mode back, I bet," First Aid says, still concerned. "As long as you're sure," Hot Spot says. "Don't want you wearing yourself out. And Aid's right, it'll help if we can." Groove pauses at that, a confused look crossing his face before it clicks and he laughs again. "Oh- right. Wow, I totally forgot about that... I should get that done soon." He tilts his head slightly, running through his schedule for a big enough blank spot to work that in. "I can ask Lifeline if they've started working on the cog she brought yet." First Aid offers, putting an arm aroung Groove to rub his back plating gently. "You really should be getting more recharge, though- and I know that's the oil resevoir calling the exhaust tubing black..." He smiles at Hot Spot as he says it. Hot Spot nods, giving Aid a wry smile in return. Groove makes a face at that, though he grins immediately afterward to make sure that they both know he's not really upset. "What's with everyone telling me to get more recharge? First Prime, now you. I'm fine, I promise. I refueled before coming here anyways." "We just worry," Hot Spot says. "And we need to be vigilant. With things as they are." He loses the smile for a moment, thinking of the news about Horizon. But then gets it back, because he's with his team and they're all safe, and that's something to be grateful for. "Well, you're doing a lot- and you sound tired," First Aid says. "We just worry." First Aid laughs and nudges Hot Spot with the arm wrapped around Groove. "See?" He says. "If everyone's telling you so, it must mean something, right?" "I'm getting enough recharge, I'm fine. I promise I'll tell both of you if I'm not, okay?" Groove says, wrapping an arm around each of them, though he only gets part of the way around Hot Spot. "And if I don't, you can tie me to my berth or something until you think I'm getting enough recharge. But /you/ get to explain that to Master Flare and the Autobots." Hot Spot gives him a quick hug and laughs. "I trust you," he says. "And him." He nods at First Aid. "Against all the evidence, I trust him to get enough recharge too." "There's nothing to do /but/ read and recharge or shadow you guys to training until Ratchet clears me." First Aid says. His tone's light enough, but there's a tinge of frustration in it. "You'll get free soon enough," Hot Spot says. "You might want to try to at least pretend you're enjoying all that free time?" It's obvious he's joking though. "You'd be just as bored," First Aid retorts with a smile. "At least, from what Flashover says, anyway. None of us are made for sitting around." "You're right," Hot Spot concedes. "A bit of downtime's healthy, but I don't know what I'd do with too much of it. You feeling OK, Groove?" Groove nods, leaning against Hot Spot lightly. "Didn't we just go over this?" He teases, still grinning. "You'll be back on duty soon enough, Aid, and then you'll /wish/ you had all this free time, I bet." First Aid says, "I like being busy." He shrugs. "Just checking," Hot Spot says to Groove. "OK." He gives them both another quick hug. "I need to be getting back. Comm me if anything happens." Groove returns the hug, smiling at Hot Spot. "Okay, Spot. We will- take care of yourself, okay?" He knows it's a little stupid to say, especially since Hot Spot's just going on duty, but with what happened in Iahex... "We'll see you later." First Aid nods. "Right - later, then." He returns the hug and lets go of Hot Spot with a little pat. "Be safe." "I will," Hot Spot says. "You too." He turns back at the door to smile, and is gone. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Hot Spot's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Groove's LogsCategory:Groove's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP